krosmozfandomcom-20200213-history
Krosmoz Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Other policies for this Wikia should be decided by the wiki community. Feel free to discuss them in the Forum. Krosmoz Wiki Policies No unauthorized content Do not post or link to illegal materials or pornography, whether related to the wiki's subject or not. This includes illegal downloads for episodes or comic scans, for example, but also extends to uploading fan art without an artist's authorization. Materials found on Ankama's websites can be posted under the Fair Use license until further notice, but make sure to mark them accordingly. Cite your sources Always make sure that you are stating facts that can be backed up, and never opinions. Providing sources is especially important when describing little-known facts from more obscure sources, and proposing contested information (for example, when describing whether Goultard has one or three wives). Hypotheses can be presented in an objective way when important information cannot be confirmed, but make it clear that they are not verified information. No uncredited copy-pasting A fairly obvious rule for most wikis, but don't copy and paste content directly from the relevant media or other websites without permission or a citation block with source, and only if it enhances an article and could not be rephrased without losing value. Use Template:Citation. What to do with content that doesn't exist in English This is mostly a problem with names. When an official translation of a name cannot be found, please use the French name, with accented characters where appropriate. A reasonable assumption can be made for names like Adamaï, where it's extremely unlikely that Ankama would translate it to anything other than Adamai. To avoid confusion, never attempt to translate names yourself, even if they use nouns. Instead, use the French name, but provide a plausible translation in parentheses. For example: "the Mer d'Asse (Asse Sea)". When referencing other content for which you do not have an official English source, such as citing a French magazine, don't forget to mention that the translation is provided by the wiki. This will avoid issues in case of a bad translation. Categories Every article should have at least one appropriate . To learn how to best use categories, please read the Category policy. In particular, always use the Stub template at the top of pages missing information, and remove it when you are sure that an article contains most currently available information in sufficient detail. Internal linking Internal links are essential for wikis as they help readers find relevant content and provide an easy way to access information about a subject right where it is mentioned. Every word or phrase that corresponds to an existing article (or should, but doesn't have one yet) should be made into a link when: *the subject is mentioned on the page for the first time; *the subject is mentioned in an infobox, a navbox or a caption, even if it is already linked elsewhere on the page; *readers are likely to seek information on this subject when reading a particular section further down the page, especially in a list or table. Sometimes, there will be an overabundance of links in an article's introduction. Consider linking to some terms further down, especially those that appear again in the second paragraph. The same can apply to specific sentences. Best practices Best practices will also emerge over time as the wiki's structure evolves and the community grows. For now, Seth's best practices are suggested reading to keep things consistent across articles. Category:Policy